


The Wolf

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [4]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Angels, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Memories, Memory Loss, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laeken couldn't remember his grandchildren's names or faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

Laeken couldn't remember his grandchildren's names or faces. There had been enough of them that they blurred together into a mewling, perpetually grimy mass. He could remember his daughter, a little - Katha, he had named her. Her hair had been red, her footsteps swift, her eyes flashing, and every man in the tribe both desired and feared her. He could not recollect which of them had fathered her children - no doubt there had been several unworthy lovers. These losses caused him no pain. What hurt was his memory of her mother, not because it had faded, but because it hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
